The following U.S. Patents, U.S. Patent Publication, and U.S. Patent Applications are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,114,368 discloses a batch carbonation apparatus that includes a housing defining a vessel cavity. The housing includes an agitation mechanism. The pressure vessel includes a cap that has a CO2 inlet and a CO2 outlet. The pressure vessel also includes a seal. The pressure vessel is moveable into an out of the vessel cavity. A locking mechanism is provided and is attached to the agitation mechanism to removably lock the cap and seal relative to the pressure vessel. A CO2 source is connected to a plurality of valves where each valve has a differing pressure. A selection toggle is attached to the housing. A control mechanism is coupled to the plurality of valves. A user selects a desired carbonation level using the selection toggle and CO2 is introduced to the pressure vessel at a specified pressure, wherein the agitation mechanism agitates liquid within the pressure vessel forming a carbonated beverage having a selected carbonation level. Also disclosed is a process of forming a carbonated beverage in a batch.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,107,449 discloses a CPU that controls an inlet valve, which connects a tank of pressurized carbon dioxide to a vessel containing the beverage to be carbonized. The tube connecting the tank of pressurized carbon dioxide to the vessel contains an orifice for reducing the carbon dioxide's flow rate, thereby increasing control over the amount of carbon dioxide introduced to the vessel. A motor agitates the vessel, causing the carbon dioxide to become absorbed in the beverage. During the pressurization process, the pressure inside the vessel is monitored by the CPU to determine whether more CO2 should be added to the vessel. An outlet valve causes excess pressure to drain from the vessel. An outlet orifice causes the pressure to release gradually, thus preventing the beverage from foaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,882,084 discloses an inline carbonation apparatus that includes a fluid tube having an inner diameter. At least one water orifice is linked to a water source and is attached at one end of the fluid tube. The water orifice atomizes water passing there through. A carbon dioxide source is connected to a carbon dioxide solenoid valve. The carbon dioxide solenoid valve is connected to a carbon dioxide regulator that is coupled to a carbon dioxide orifice and attached to the fluid tube in a spaced relationship from the water orifice. The atomized water has a pressure less than the carbon dioxide such that carbon dioxide is absorbed into the water forming carbonated water having a specified volume of carbonation. The carbon dioxide solenoid valve is opened and closed for a predetermined portion of a drink dispense time providing a volume of carbonated and non-carbonated fluid which upon mixing achieves a desired carbonation level.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,797 discloses an inline carbonation apparatus that includes a fluid tube having an inner diameter. At least one water orifice is linked to a water source and is attached to one end of the fluid tube. The water orifice includes a plurality of holes atomizing water that passes there through. A carbon dioxide orifice is linked to a carbon dioxide source and is attached to the fluid tube in a spaced relationship from the water orifice. The atomized water has a pressure less than the carbon dioxide such that carbon dioxide is absorbed into the water forming carbonated water having a specified volume of carbonation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,840,092 discloses an inline carbonation apparatus that includes a fluid tube having an inner diameter. A water flow control module is connected to a water source. At least one water orifice is linked to the water flow control module and is attached at one end of the fluid tube. The water orifice includes a plurality of holes atomizing water passing there through. A carbon dioxide source is connected to a carbon dioxide valve. The carbon dioxide solenoid valve is connected to a carbon dioxide regulator that is coupled to a carbon dioxide orifice and attached to the fluid tube in a spaced relationship from the water orifice. The atomized water has a pressure less than the carbon dioxide such that carbon dioxide is absorbed into the water forming carbonated water having a specified volume of carbonation. The water control module regulates a water flow rate into the inline carbonation apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,391 discloses a carbonator comprising a tube cylinder having a closed and an open end. A disk is removably retained in the open end for providing access into the interior volume thereof. The disk provides for mounting thereto of water and carbon dioxide gas inlets, a carbonated water outlet, a safety relief valve and a water level sensor. A rigid retaining wire is bent into a square configuration wherein radiused corners thereof cooperate with slots in the open end of the cylinder to retain the disk therein. Manipulation of the retaining wire provides for removal of the disk from the cylinder when the carbonator is not pressurized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,687 discloses an apparatus for providing carbonating of water. The apparatus includes a carbonating tank having a carbon dioxide inlet, a water inlet, and a carbonated water outlet. The carbonating tank is pivotally mounted to a rigid structure and connected to an electric motor for providing an undulating or rocking motion of the carbonator about its pivot mounting. The motion of the carbonating tank provides for carbonating of the water held therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,461 discloses a narrow profile substantially flat carbonator, consisting of a pair of cold drawn sheet metal halves. Each half defines corresponding alternating seams and ridges and are welded together around a perimeter thereof and along each corresponding seam. When both halves are welded together the ridges define an interior plurality of vertical interior columns, which columns are fluidly interconnected with top and bottom interior channels. The channel includes a pressure relief valve, a carbon dioxide inlet fitting, a water inlet fitting, and a level sensor fitting for retaining a level sensor. A plurality of carbonated water lines extend from the bottom of the carbonator and up along and closely adjacent a side of the carbonator. The carbonated water lines terminate at a point above the carbonator and provide for direct securing to a beverage dispensing valve. The carbonator is preferably of the integral type and held within the water tank of an ice bank type dispenser or within the ice bin of a cold plate cooled dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,976 discloses a beverage dispensing head and a method of dispensing that provides increased carbonation in a dispensed fountain beverage. The dispensing head has a discrete carbonated water decompression chamber in-between an upstream volumetric flow control and a downstream normally closed valve. The method includes the steps of propelling carbonated water through a flow control and then decompressing the carbonated water before it reaches the normally closed valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,827 discloses a method of and apparatus for making and dispensing carbonated water. A double diaphragm continuous delivery pneumatic liquid pump has a water pressure regulator on a water inlet line to the pump, a water fill line to a carbonator, a propellant exhaust line from the pump to the carbonator, a carbon dioxide line to the carbonator, and a gas pressure regulator for controlling the storage pressure in the carbonator and the exhaust back pressure in the pump propellant outlet. The exhaust back pressure is kept higher than the water pressure at the pump preventing diaphragm inversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,032 discloses a carbonator or carbonator-blender for producing and storing carbonated water or an admixture of carbonated water and syrup. An open-top bowl is disposed within a cylindrical carbon dioxide-pressurized chamber formed within a pressure tank. A nozzle is provided within the chamber for directing a conical stream of pressurized water into the bowl and another nozzle directs a stream of syrup against the side of the water stream. The bowl is provided with an abutment to produce a swirling action of the water and syrup there within and an aperture is formed in the bottom of the bowl for draining the admixture of water and syrup into the lower portion of the chamber.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0302212 discloses a carbonation apparatus that includes a pressure vessel having a cap with a gas inlet and a gas outlet. The carbonation device also includes a seal. The seal includes a labyrinth preventing contact of a liquid within the pressure vessel with the cap during a carbonation process. A locking mechanism removably locks the cap and seal and antifoam device relative to the pressure vessel.
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/138,643 filed on Apr. 26, 2016 discloses batch dissolution assemblies comprising a pressure vessel having an open end and being configured to contain a beverage to be carbonated and a flexible seal that covers the open end of the pressure vessel.